1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a cylinder assembly for compressors, a compressor with the cylinder assembly, and an apparatus having a refrigerant circulation circuit including the compressor and, more particularly, to a cylinder assembly having two exhaust mufflers to reduce an exhaust pulse, a compressor with the cylinder assembly, and an apparatus having a refrigerant circulation circuit including the compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a compressor is applied to a refrigerant circulation circuit, and the refrigerant circulation circuit is applied to an apparatus for cooling or heating air inside an enclosed space by performing a heat exchange process, such as heater-cooler systems and refrigerators.
The compressor includes a compressing unit, a motor unit, and a casing. The compressing unit compresses a refrigerant using a power transmitted from the motor unit. The compressing unit and the motor unit are hermetically sealed in the casing.
However, when the compressed refrigerant is discharged from the compressing unit, vibration and noise are generated due to an exhaust pulse caused by the intermittent exhaust of the refrigerant. Thus, there have been made many attempts to reduce the exhaust pulse.
For example, there have been proposed Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-0071667 and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-0062105, which are invented by the same inventor as the present invention. According to the above patents, a cylinder assembly includes a cylinder block which has a compression chamber and two exhaust mufflers. Each of the exhaust mufflers is opened at an end thereof. Two muffler covers cover the exhaust mufflers. A connection pipe connects the muffler covers to each other. A cylinder head is provided at a front surface of the cylinder block to seal the compression chamber, and is partitioned into a refrigerant intake chamber and a refrigerant discharge chamber. The cylinder assembly also has a valve unit, which is described as a valve assembly in the above-mentioned patents. The valve unit is provided between the front surface of the cylinder block and the cylinder head, and includes a discharge valve plate and an intake valve plate to control the discharge and intake of a refrigerant which passes the compression chamber. Such a cylinder assembly reduces of the exhaust pulse to some extent. But, the inventor has continuously made efforts to further reduce the exhaust pulse and simplify the structure of the cylinder assembly, and so developed a cylinder assembly which will be described in the following.